


Pixie Dew

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character, faires, its fairies and their gay that’s really all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: The story of two fairies falling in love





	Pixie Dew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute story I’ve had in the works for a while! It’s more of a side project than anything, enjoy!

In a little town in southwestern Texas stood a small private school, and next to this school was a small forest, with a little creek and tall trees, it was very tranquil. And it was to one of the little pixies who lived there, her name is Dandelion. Dandelion’s name was very fitting, with her sunshine yellow hair that seemed to radiate a pearly white in the light, to the strapped Tunic made from the yellow dandelion petals and the rose petal skirt hat cloaked her olive skin, everything about her seemed to perfectly fit her name. Now Dandelion was so close to the school for a reason today, a reason that was perfectly important to her. She needed the bark of the birch trees that only grew close to the school, Dandelion approached the school, flying so fast the smallest pinecones that hung from the pine trees fell to the ground from the force. While flying, she only focused on the metal gates in front of her, she flew straight into a tree branch. “Oof!” She cried as she was caught on the branch of the tree. “Hey! That aint very nice ya know!” She hissed at the tree in front of her “You pale piece ah’ firewood!” She cried, before pausing to think about what she has just said. In her rage, she had not noticed she has flown straight into a birch tree “Oh! I’m sorry! You’re just what I need! Now, where's ya guardian? I need their permission before I start collecting’ ya know!” Dandelion then looked up at the higher branches and called out “Yoohoo! Anyone home? I need to ask ya a very important question!” A cold silence came from below, than a rustling noise “Oh! Good ya here! Now-” Dandelion was cut off as a feathered creature came rushing at her from above, she had not attracted the attention of another fairy, but the one of a bird that was looking for a treat. Dandelion quickly avoided it by jumping to the right of the incoming attack “ey! Get! Shoo ya filthy feather duster!” She called, but the bird dove down once again, knocking her other over, cornering her against the body of the tree. Dandelion was fearing for her life, the bird expanding its wings, it all seemed hopeless, but then the bird cried out. Dandelion looked up to see another fairly, wearing a black tunic and a cloth covering the bottom part of their face, wrestling the bird. They took out a tightly woven piece of grass and put it around the bird's beak, making it into a rein, the fairy drove the bird in the other direction, and quickly undid the rein, and the frightened bird fled from sight. Dandelion got up and brushed off her clothing, and approached the fairy “Thank you! I owe you my life! Say, are you the guardian of this tree?” She asked. The fairy turned around, now that she was closer, Dandelion could get better details of the fairy in front of her. They had silvery gray hair in a pixie cut, and the outer line of their narrow amber eyes was circled in a black powder, ending in points on either side. Their skin was a ghostly silver, but then they removed the cloth on their face, revealing several dark gray splotches on their lower face and cheeks. “Indeed I am, my name is Fera, you require something?” They asked, tilting their head slightly. Dandelion nodded “Well Fera, I need some bark and leaves from a birch tree for the healing mixture I'm makin’ and they only grow near the human’s big place and-” Fera simply nodded “Enough has been said, collect what you need.” They stated bluntly, Dandelion blinked with surprise “Al-Alrighty then” she quickly flittered up to a high branch and landed gracefully. Dandelion walked up to a leaf that hung from a small twig on the side of the larger branch and grabbed the stem of the leaf, tugging it. But she could not make it budge no matter how she tugged, she gave one big yank and ended up letting go and falling over with an “umph!” Only a second later Fera came and helped her up “I think you are aware of this by now, but you’re doing it wrong” they stated bluntly, Dandelion rolled her eyes “yeah and tomatoes are red, wh-” “Red? Tomatoes are not red, what are you saying?” Fera tilted their head and gave a confused look “What am I saying? What are you saying? Tomatoes are red! They’ve always have been!” Dandelion exclaimed, but Fera simply shook their head “I have never seen a tomato that is red in my entire life, every single one I have seen has been a pale green.” Fera explained “green? Wh- you know what? Never mind” Dandelion gave a shooing motion “Anyways, can you help me with this leaf? You said I wasn't doing it right yeah?” Dandelion asked, and Fera nodded and took out a small, pointed rock and walked towards it. They got down on their knees and began to use to the rock to saw at the stem of the leaf, and in a matter of seconds, it came off of the branch is a quiet snap. Fera got up, dusted themselves off and handed the leaf to Dandelion “Is this all you need? Or do you acquire my help once again?” They asked “Well can you help me get the bark off the tree?” Dandelion asked, but Fera hesitated “I...I’m sorry, I cannot do that for you..” They stated quietly “What? Why?!” Dandelion asked, sounding a bit agitated. “You see, the sound of the rock scraping across the bark gives me great pain, as does the screaming of the opossums at night, or the rough texture of the leaves on my skin.” Fera explained “But I can teach you how, it's fairly simple” They said, and Dandelion nodded “that works! So what do you do?” She asked, and Fera handed her the pointed rock that they had used to remove the leaf from the branch. “You take the rock and go down to the base of the tree, that is where the bark is loosest, and you use the rock to pry it off, simple.” Fera instructed her, and Dandelion smiled “Alright! I’ll be back in a second!” Dandelion said, and quickly dove down to the bottom of the tree, doing exactly what Fera had told her to do, and the bark peeled off with ease. She took what she needed and flew back up. “I Got it!” She called, and Fera smiled “fantastic! Now that you have everything you need, shall you be on your way?” They asked, tilting their head “Oh….right, well I guess I do! It was nice to meet you Fera! Maybe I can visit you again sometime?” Dandelion asked, and Fera gave a small smile in return “that would be ideal, I hope we meet in the future.” And dandelion gave another smile in return “see ya!” She called and zipped away, arms filled with tree bark and leaves. Fera fluttered their wings, closed their eyes, and sat on a branch, and gave a satisfied smile.


End file.
